


How to Save Water

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Mutual pining if you squint hard enough, Present Tense, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Sirius' sudden passion for environmentalism leads him to suggest that he and Remus save water by showering together. Remus cannot allow this to happen.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	How to Save Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/gifts).



> Prompt (from tumblr user creativepromptsforwriting): "We all want to save the planet, but maybe starting with recycling is a more reasonable idea than showering with your roommate to save water."

Remus gapes at Sirius. It's official. The man has completely lost his mind. 

"Sirius," he says slowly, "I'm really glad that you have decided to embrace environmentalism, but when I said that we should try and reduce our carbon footprint, I meant that we should recycle more and maybe start buying food in bulk." 

In fact, those had been his exact words, but as usual, Sirius took his idea and ran with it...culminating in the suggestion that they shower together. 

"Always looking for an excuse to buy more chocolate, aren't you?" Sirius teases. "But in all seriousness, why shouldn't we shower together too? I read that it'll save water. That's a good thing, right?" 

Remus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. It's not that he doesn't _want_ to shower with his roommate, it's that he's _afraid_ to. If the sight of a shirtless Sirius is enough to make him blush, what will happen when he's dripping wet and soaping himself up? 

He does have a point about the water, though... 

"Yes, saving water is a good thing, but there are other ways to do it that don't involve us seeing each other naked—"

"You've seen me naked loads of times," Sirius interrupts, throwing him a dazzling grin, and he is suddenly rendered incapable of coherent thought. Somehow, Sirius' smile always manages to have that effect on him. 

"I—you—"

"Come on, it's for the planet, Remus! Isn't that what you're always going on about?" Sirius adopts a voice that Remus supposes is meant to sound like him, but absolutely doesn't. "'We can't buy meat, Sirius, we're helping the planet by eating low on the food chain! Let's not get that fancy bottled water you like, Sirius, the excess packaging is wasteful!'" 

"I don't sound like that." Remus' protest sounds feeble even to his own ears. Part of him is touched that Sirius has been absorbing what he says, though. "Anyway, a better resolution to saving water would just be to take shorter showers." 

Sirius appears to think this over, his brow furrowing slightly. Remus crosses his fingers behind his back and prays that his roommate lets the shower thing go, because there's only so many times he can think about his grandmother or dead kittens before they lose their erection-suppressing effectiveness. 

"You _may_ have a point there, Remus," Sirius says at last, though he doesn't sound completely convinced. Remus lets out the breath he's been holding, relieved, until the other man adds, "What if I wore less clothes around the flat, though? That would mean less laundry, which would also save water." 

Remus' cheeks flame and he gives a reluctant nod. The last thing he needs is more shirtless Sirius, but he'll worry about that later.


End file.
